The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
A toner that has favorable fixability even when heating thereof by a fixing roller is kept at a minimal level is preferable in terms of energy efficiency and device miniaturization. A toner having excellent low-temperature fixability is typically prepared using a binder resin having a low melting point or glass transition point, or using a releasing agent having a low melting point. However, a toner such as described above tends to suffer from a problem of the toner particles included therein aggregating when the toner is stored at high temperatures. In a situation in which toner particles aggregate, the aggregated toner particles tend to have a lower charge than other toner particles that are not aggregated
A toner including toner particles that have a core-shell structure may be used in order to achieve an objective of obtaining a toner with excellent low-temperature fixability and high-temperature stability. For example, a toner has been proposed that includes toner particles in which the surfaces of toner cores are coated by thin films containing a hydrophilic thermosetting resin and in which the toner cores have a softening temperature of at least 40° C. and no greater than 150° C.